Elementary School Escapades
by loki-dokey
Summary: A fandom mashup! The Merlin/Supernatural/Sherlock characters all attend the same elementary school, and are in the same first-grade class. Dean Winchester and Arthur Pendragon are best friends. Merlin makes Castiel cry, though he didn't mean to break it!


**I wrote this on a whim, and was actually very pleased with the result! All my favourite fandoms mixed together in one tiny ficlet? Where they're all babies? Of course I was gonna write it at some point ;D**

* * *

><p>The peace that the classroom had upheld throughout the night was ruptured when the door flew open that morning. Dozens of pairs of tiny feet belonging to excitable first-graders thundered into the room, hand-in-hand with the sounds of the babbling voices and twinkling giggles.<p>

"I got to my peg first!" Dean Winchester cried triumphantly, fist-pumping the air and swinging his backpack onto the hook. His glee was short-lived due to the fact that his backpack had been unzipped, and the motion of him tossing it onto the peg had caused the contents to spill out across the floor. Whilst others laughed as he scrambled about to gather up his belongings, one boy - Merlin Emrys - had bent down and assisted. Dean had never really spoken to Merlin. Arthur had always told him that Merlin was a loser, so Dean had believed him. But he couldn't help but crack a smile towards the gangly five year old who was reaching under the book shelf to find Dean's crayons. "Thanks, Merlin," he said honestly. Merlin grinned.

"No problem."

"Dean!" came the shrill voice of Arthur Pendragon. Dean turned to see his best friend standing behind him, hands firmly on his hips, and looking between the two boys on the floor. "Come play Lego with me?"

Excitably, Dean followed, after he'd stuffed his things back into his bag. Merlin huffed when he didn't even receive a thank you.

"Hey Merlin," Castiel chirped as he waddled up to him. The short, plump, brown-haired kid still had toothpaste circling his lips, and Merlin chuckled.

"You have toothypaste everywhere! All on your mouth!"

Castiel looked appalled. "Oh no! Balthy said I'd gotted it all off!" He shot a glare across the classroom at his brother Balthazar, who had clearly heard, since he raised his hands up in defence before falling into peals of laughter with Gabriel, Castiel's other brother. Castiel rubbed at his mouth hard, making it red and swollen, so Merlin took his hand and lead him towards the restroom. Along the way, Guinevere went hurtling past and nearly knocked the two friends onto their bottoms, but luckily they kept their ground.

"Sorry," Gwen apologised as she leant around the corner of the bathroom wall. Castiel's face was dripping with water, and Merlin was drawing pictures with soap on the mirror. "Greg was chasing me."

Everyone knew that Gwen and Greg Lestrade had a crush on one another. But whenever anyone mentioned it to either of them, they would go very red and ignore each other for days.

"John told me that yo- Oh! Hey!" They all looked around to see that Morgana - Arthur's sister - and Sam - Dean's brother - had walked into the bathroom too. Morgana smiled sweetly at them all. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Cas all wet?"

"Toothpaste," Cas replied glumly.

* * *

><p>"Now then, boys and girls, I'm going to do the register, and then you can go and play." Miss. Hooper smiled warmly down at the group of children sitting on the patchwork rug, but quickly frowned when she spotted Crowley poking at Sherlock, and obviously annoying him. "Crowley! Stop that, or you'll have time out. You're making Sherlock upset. Apologise."<p>

"Sorry Sherlock," the chubby boy mumbled, and Miss. Hooper went on to call their names.

Five minutes later, Sherlock was sitting at one of the tables, and John Watson, his best friend, appeared with some sheets of paper and pencils.

"Will you draw with me?" he asked, pushing a sheet of paper in front of Sherlock. Sherlock didn't reply. He merely blinked, causing a large, fat tear to drip down his face and onto the paper. John gasped. "Sherlock! Why are you crying?"

"Crowley took my scarf and he won't give it back. I'm cold and I want my scarf but he has it and I don't know where he put it and and-" Sherlock broke off into small sobs, and John looked around for Crowley. He spotted him with Gabriel; they were terrorising the girls - Morgana, Gwen and Meg - by knocking over their carefully set-up tea set.

John stomped over. "You give my Sherlock back his scarf right now!"

Crowley turned. "I didn't take Sherlock's scarf," he lied. John gulped back fear and took a step closer. Crowley was the class bully, and he was scary sometimes.

"You're a liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The banter continued until Miss. Hooper rushed over to see what the fuss was about.

Sherlock got his scarf back after a harsh reprimanding dished out to Crowley from Miss. Hooper, and a speech to the class about how stealing another's personal items was wrong and mean.

Sherlock grinned happily at John. John grinned happily back at Sherlock.

* * *

><p>After playtime, Miss. Hooper had prepared numerous sheets with pieces of fruit drawn on them for the class to collage. Art was Arthur's favourite, since it required the least amount of mental effort, and that suited him just fine.<p>

"Merlin, give me the glue."

"_Please_."

"No I sai-" then he understood. "Oh Merlin, just give me the glue!"

"Say please!"

Arthur's ears burned when the others began sniggering.

"FINE. _PLEASE _ can I have the glue, Merlin?"

Arthur got his glue, and received a smug smirk along with it.

"My daddy says pleases and thankyoos are manners, and manners are polite," Cas said as he dabbed some glue onto his sheet. He ended up getting it onto his fingers, and then his hair. Dean was busy lathering his hands in the PVA, and then waiting for it to dry before peeling it off.

"Look! It's like skin!"

Miss. Hooper was not as impressed as everyone else.

* * *

><p>At break time, Greg stood at the top of the jungle gym and yelled about something along the lines of "I'm King Kong!" He pummelled his small chest with his fists and made gooey eyes down at Gwen, who was sat below in the grass, making daisy chains with Cas and Morgana. Merlin walked over from getting his apple from his lunch box and seated himself beside Cas.<p>

"Look at my daisy chain!" Cas announced proudly.

"That's really good!" Merlin answered, taking it carefully from Cas' hands but managing to break it accidentally. Castiel cried all through break time, and didn't speak to Merlin in Literacy. Even when Sam made the whole class laugh by burping loudly.

Eventually, the ordeal was forgotten, and the end of Math, the two boys were giggling together once again.

* * *

><p>"I can't find my jacket!" Jim bawled at Miss. Hooper, who squatted beside him, asking where he'd seen it last. James Moriarty sobbed about everything, and everyone knew it.<p>

"Everyone wait on the rug before I dismiss you! Has anyone seen Jim's jacket?"

"I think I saw it on the bench in the playground," John offered helpfully, and the two boys dashed past the awaiting parents and returned minutes later with Jim beaming contentedly.

"Well, I'm glad that's all sorted," Miss. Hooper said to herself in relief. She walked to the door and glanced out to see who's parents had arrived.

"Dean! Sam!"

The Winchester brother's dashed over and out of the door, running into the arms of their Uncle Bobby and hastily telling him about their day.

"Merlin!"

Hunith took her son's backpack from him and slung it over her shoulder. Then she scooped Merlin onto her hip and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He waved goodbye to Cas through the window, and they left for home.

"Arthur and Morgana! Daddy's here!"

The children filed out slowly; Uther strode off with his daughter and son quick-marching after him; Gwen's father hoisted her onto his shoulders and brought out peals of joy from the girl; John took Greg's hand as they walked to his mother - "Thank you for letting me come for dinner," Greg said, embarrassed; Meg and Crowley stalked out of the room to find both of their parents waiting with exhausted eyes; Jim ran at his older brother, who was thirteen, and blushed when his brother's friend Sebastian caught his eye; Sherlock's mother briskly swept him away. All that remained in the classroom were Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Daddy's very busy," Cas always reminded Miss. Hooper. "He's very important."

When Chuck finally arrived, he apologised to Miss. Hooper for his tardiness. She blushed when he flashed her a smile, but she composed herself because no matter that this man was single - he was her students' father. But she couldn't help biting her lip when Chuck gave her a wink before gathering up his children and leading them towards the gate.

With that, she closed the door, and looked at messy classroom. With a sigh, she began tidying away.

Just another day in first grade, she said to herself.


End file.
